Where our Heart Yearns to be
by kilo the taru
Summary: After the fall of Arturus Mengsk, Sarah Kerrigan and her swarm returned to Char to prepare the final battle with Amon. Valerian took over the terran Dominion and with the help of Raynors Raider tries to restore order to the dominion. Jim Raynor suddenly disappears and the Nova was sent to retrieve him... SarahxJim, JimxNova
1. Chapter 1

**Where Our Hearts Yearns to be**

Chapter 1

"_When you look Long into an Abyss, the abyss looks into you" – Nietzsche_

_**Mar Sara**_

Once a planet rich in resources and booming with life, Mar Sara is now but a barren wasteland emitting an eerie orange glow. On the surface of the planet, a streak of light in the sky can be seem miles away in the dead of night. A terran shuttle has entered the orbit and softly landed on the edge of a canyon that covered the planets surface.

It has been a year since Nova Terra's last visit to Mar Sara. As she set foot on the planets surface, she remembered the fury of bullets and the scream of men that pulsated throughout the night in her last visit to retake Vespene Refinery BF 1138 from the Zerg. There will be no zerg this time. The reborned queen of blades has taken all of her minions back to Char after the fall of Korhal and the death of emperor Mengsk. Valerian, the son of the egoistic maniac emperor, has taken over the dominion and is trying to restore order with the help of Raynor's raiders lead by the notorious terrorist turned liberator of man, Jim Raynor.

Nova's blood boils with thoughts of the arrogant, the laidback and the sarcastic demeanor that Raynor carries about him. She really resent this man, even if he did liberate the dominion from the tyranny of Arturus Mengsk and prevented the annihilation of mankind in the Koprulu sector at the wrath of the zerg.

"_Remember Nova, you are to find Jim and protect him with the uttermost respect. I can assure you that it is in your best interest to do so. If it wasn't for Raynor, Kerrigan would most definitely let her minions run wild in Korhal and finish the job._" said Valerian as he turn his back to her.

_"We have to make sure he is safe so that the Queen of Blades doesn't change her mind."_

Utilizing the cover of the night, Nova moved swiftly to the small settlement. Mar Sara has been devastated by both the protoss and the zerg over the last decade. It is surprising that people would even try to recolonize this waste of a planet. Nova kept moving until one particular building caught her attention. Loud music can be heard and bright lights emitting from the windows. Inside, rugged men can be seem drinking and speaking loudly to one another, laughing happily and conversing away as women in skimpily clad cloth serve them drinks. One man slid his hand up the servers dress and received a slap in the face followed by the howling laughter of his friends.

Nova opened the door and walked into the bar, chatters died down as all the men's attentions were on her, eyeing her from head to toe as if they were undressing her with their eyes. Nova didn't care, she is used to man ravaging her with their gaze.

One of the man drunkenly stagger towards her and said "what's a sweet little lady like you doing all the way out here in these parts?"

Nova ignored him and proceeds to move past him. Taking her cold shoulder as insult, the drunk man moved to grab her wrist.

_"_Hey missy, I am talking to…" before he could finish, he was thrown across the room.

Silence ensued with the exception of the music being played in the background until one man spoke up and said "_she's one of them ghost, look at her visor."_

The group of man started yelling "You are not welcomed here!"

As they made their advance toward tiled her head down and let her bands fall in front of her face, smirking and thinking to herself. _"Ohh, this is going to be fun."_ …

* * *

Its been a week now since Nova has landed in Mar Sara. Each day was spent trying to locate Raynor. As she walked into another bar, the chattered died down and men began making silly advances at her.

_"Why are all man such pigs?"_ thought Nova to herself as she broke the wrist of a man who tried to grab her butt.

This is the 4th bar she had been to and still no Jim Raynor. This man wasn't even trained in the ghost program and he was giving her so much grieve in trying to locate him.

_"another reason to dislike him"_ thought Nova as she smiled to herself after she had finished taking care of the rough man of this settlement who now lays on the floor, beaten and ego bruised. Nova sat at the bar by herself and ordered a cold drink. There really should be no reason to hate him. He did save her when they were in the Valerian's facility that held Kerrigan for examination.

* * *

_Flashback ~_

"_Take your best shot Blondie!" said Raynor as they stand at a face off. _

_Nova knew she had him, she is one of the best shooters and the fastest trigger in the dominion. As they stand facing each other, waiting for the inevitable face off. Nova was focused, ready and determined to bring Raynor down. Just as she raised her rifle at Raynor, he sprints towards her. She pulled the trigger and it hit him in the shoulder, but not before Raynor pushed her out of the way of Hydralisk's carapace that shot through the air where her head was. As she tumble to the ground, she fired three shots into the head of the hydralisk, killing it immediately. After she regained her sense, she quickly rushed to Raynor's side and said " What the hell were you thinking?!"_

_ Jim laughed while coughing and choked out words that stunned her. "Just doing …what's right." _

_End of flashback._

* * *

She hates him, she hates the fact that he saved her. As she downs another glass of water at the bar, she could feel her eyes fighting the desire to shut. It wasn't as if she wasn't sleeping, ghosts were trained to stay up for weeks in their mission. Her legs suddenly feel heavy and weary, her head starts to spin.

_"_what … is going .. on?_"_ stuttered as Nova staggered out of her seat by the bar and tried to walk out the bar.

Three men came out of no way and grabbed her, smiling evilly.

_"_Guess ghost are human after all huh?_"_ blurted out one of the man as he picked up her cup by the bar and shook it infront of her face.

She had been drugged! How could she had been so foolish! The barmaid was working with the man in this bar. She could hear the laughter of the men as they hover above her body. Getting closer and closer to her face.. suddenly, she felt warm liquid on her face… and the scream of her captor. Being in and out of consciousncess, she could feel that someone was gently picking her up… she felt safe in this person's arm…and she was being placed into a vehicle. She could feel the warmth of the Mar Sara sunlight on her face as the vehicle took off. She is fighting with all her might to open her eyes to see her savior…if she could just try a little harder.. to push those eye lids open.. just to see her saviors face.. but when she did open them… the bright Mar Sara sun cast a silhouette on her savior… the last thing that she remember before she lost consciousness was hearing the voice of someone that she dreaded to hear.

"Take it easy now Blondie, I got ya.."

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own starcraft. This story is just a version of how I wanted the Starcraft universe to be after heart of the swarm. Please don't sue me! And please review and let me know how I am doing! Thanks for Reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Where Our Hearts Yearns to be**

Chapter 2

_"A belief is not merely an idea the mind possesses. It is an idea that possesses the mind" - Robert Oxton Bolton_

_**Mar Sara**_

Jim lifted the unconscious "blondie" out of the car and into his cabin by the outskirt of the settlement. "what the hell were you doing out here Blondie, getting yourself killed like that." Muttered Jim as he carried the deadly ghost and placed her gently into his bed.

"Great… now where am I going to sleep?" complained Jim before ruffling his hair and stepped outside. It's nighttime now, and Jim was staring at the stars.

He is thinking of the woman he is in love with but can't be with. "Sarah…" whispered Jim looking longingly into the night sky as he takes a whiff of his cigarette.

Initially, he planned to spend the night drinking whisky at the local bar until he stops thinking about the women he moved heaven and earth for. He misses her dearly. He could still feel the softness of her lips on his… reminiscing of the moment and how it felt like riding a bike.

A sad smile appeared on the ex-marine's hard face… "Sarah… how are you doing?... keep yourself safe… " Muttered Jim before reentering his cabin.

As he sat down at the table with a bottle of whisky in his hand and the vidcap of the red hair beauty he longed to be with on the other.

"I guess this is the bar for the night" Jim thought to himself as he drank himself to unconsciousness with the thought of his love at the back of is mind.

* * *

_Nova's Dream_

_The sound of footsteps echoes through the sewer tunnels. November was running as fast as her legs would carry her. She could hear the man closing in on her. No longer is she under the protection of the old families of the confederacy. Her families are dead. Her mother, whom had given her infinite care, her father, whom had provided her with protection from the malice of real world. She stumbles and fell onto the sewer floor…. They caught up to her… Their laughter vibrated through the tunnels as they close in on her.._

_"Where were you running off to little girl?" said one of the man as he smiled at November with perverse._

_As one of the men pinned her down and forces his lips on her, she can hear the other men laugh._

_"Nothing to be afraid of little girl, we will take GOOOODDD Care of you tonight." Said the man as his hand roam under her shirt. Streaks of tears were falling from her green eyes as she tried to scream but was muffled by the rough kisses of the man on top of her… his breath reek of alcohol… the other man's hands unbuckled her belts and Novemeber heard the unzipping of his jean zippers…_

_"Someone help me… please…. Please… help me!" scream November in her head….At that moment, something in November snapped and blew the two man away from her._

_The two thugs, now trembling in fear, "What are you? " scream one of the thugs as his head exploded. November's attention now turned to the other thug who screamed "HEEEEELLLPPPP!" before his body was cut into thousands of little square cube._

_Blood splattered all over Novembers face…._

_End of Dream~_

* * *

Nova woke up drenched in cold sweat. Another nightmare… and she knew what these nightmares are. They were her memories before she join the ghost program where memories were regularly wiped. They are coming back to her now that Valerian has decommissioned the ghost academy.

"What is going on in there?" whispered Nova as she softly hit her head with her knuckles.

It wasn't until she heard the man who she was assigned to protect yell before she regain her senses. She quickly rushed to the kitchen where she acquired her target.

The man who once had a 10 million cred bounty on him not too long ago, is sitting by the kitchen table with his head on the table, with one hand on the empty whisky bottle and the other on a picture of Sarah Kerrigan before she was infested.

Nova felt a tinge of weird sensation washing over her when she saw him clutching onto that picture as if he was holding onto life itself.

"Sarah…. Sarah…. Please don't go…. Sarah…!" mumbled Jim as Nova looked on.

She wondered what kind of world shattering beauty is Kerrigan to make Jim Raynor willingly give up everything in this world to save her. As she reached over to try to grab the vidcap from the sleeping man's hand..

" Don't even try." Whispered Raynor as he turned his face to look at Nova straight in the eye.

Nova felt cold… almost afraid as she retracted back away from Jim. The older man leaned back and stretched, putting the picture into his vest pocket as he stood up. He took out a cigarette and put it to his mouth.

"What are you doing here Blondie? You miss me or something?" said sarcastically Jim as he lit his cigarette and blew smoke at her general direction.

"_Asshole!"_ thought Nova as her mouth begin to speak "Commander Raynor, Emperor Valerian has assigned me with the task of search and rescue and have your return to Korhal."

Jim stared blankly at Nova and said "Do I look like I am in need of rescue blondie?"

Nova is getting angry now, what the hell is with him calling her blondie all the time.

With all the control she has in her to not beat the crap out of Raynor, Nova politely said " Well sir, with all due respect, the domin…"

Before she could finish, Jim chuckled "Last two times I checked, you were the one that needed the rescuing, blondie." Nova is ready to snap now, this jerk had called her blondie one too many times. And before she could lash out at him, she felt a warm cloth over her cheeks.

Jim Raynor looked at Nova with a sly grin as wiped her face clear of the blood that dried over her cheeks from last nights ordeal.

"You can barely keep yourself clean, much less rescuing me blondie." Said Jim as he turned away from her to wash the cloth in the kitchen sink.

This gentle gesture from Jim Raynor surprised Nova, who just remained quiet.

With his back to her, Jim whispered, "Listen, I know you have a job to do, but I am tired and I just need some time to myself."

"But sir, they need you back in Korhal, your raiders need you" reasoned Nova.

"They will be fine without me, Matt Horner is just as good if not better than me." Said Jim, "and don't sir me, just call me Jim, you are making me sound old."

"Nova" said the ghost.

"What?" Jim raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Nova, not blondie." Nova shifted from where she was standing and lean beside the kitchen sink where Jim was.

"I will give you the time that you need to figure things out, but in the mean time, I will follow my orders to protect you until you are ready to return to duty. Then we can call it even for you saving me" bargained Nova.

"thank you, Nova" Jim said as he retreated to the door.

"where you are going?" Nova questioned

"to get a drink." Jim replied as he walked out the door to his vehicle.

Nova quickly dash out the door after him only to be greeted by the trail of dust that was left behind as Jim drove off.

"ASSHOLE!" Nova yelled at Jim as he drove off chuckling to himself.

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own starcraft. This story is just a version of how I wanted the Starcraft universe to be after heart of the swarm. Please don't sue me! And please review and let me know how I am doing! Thanks for Reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Where Our Hearts Yearns to be **

Chapter 3

"All is a riddle, and the key to a riddle...is another riddle." - Ralph Waldo Emerson

_**Mar Sara**_

The door of Joeyray's bar slammed open with the silhouette of a female hunched over, panting hard. Joeyray's bar was the typical middle-of-the-road bar, not too tame, not too wild. It is dimly lit and music filled the air by the jukebox that was once on the hyperion. Nova entered the lively establishment and scanned the bar until she met the gaze of who she was looking for. As she approached the table, Jim raised his glass of whisky to his lips but was stopped by Nova.

"you know you could have waited for me?" Nova spoke crassly as she was in the process of catching her breath.

"kiddo, Joeyray is open at 12." retorted jim as he moved her hand away from his cup and took a sip.

"Exactly!" Nova said as she sat down across from Jim. "and for the last time, its NOVA, N-O-V-A!, save your pet names for your other girlfriends"

Jim's face darkened at the thought of his Sarah. Nova immediately regretted her words. Silence ensues before the two patrons until an elderly man with gentle smile came by.

"There is only one girl for Jimmy here" said Joeyray as he refilled Jim's glass by which Jim thank the old man.

"What's her name again?" the old bartender muttered to himself.

"Sarah…" whispered Jim

"That's right! Sarah! Girlie, Jimmy is probably the only decent man on this hell hole of a planet." Laughed the old man.

"All the time that he's been here, he had never once paid any attention to the skimpily clad ladies" as he pointed to the lay of the bar.

"The only girl he ever paid any attention to was the picture of his Sarah" blurted out the old man as he pointed to a picture on the wall of Sarah Kerrigan before she was infested.

Nova took a closer look at the picture, her curiosity got the better of her as she was intrigued by Kerrigan's appearance which made the man in front of her, willingly lay down his life and the life of his man for.

Sarah Kerrigan was truly in a class of her own. Her skins appear to be flawless with her red hair that hungs softly at the back of her head in a ponytail. Kerrigan had an astoundingly flawless figure; she had curves in all the right places with her long slender legs and tone arms. What is really stunning about Kerrigan was her eyes…. Those green eyes that pierces into the soul. Even though she was in her formfitting suit in that picture, Nova couldn't take her eyes off of Kerrigan. She was captivated by her simplicity, her beauty and the radiance that she have about her in that picture.

Jim was amused at Nova's reaction as she stared at Sarah's picture. She was deep in thought until Jim spoke up.

"you know, I never knew you swung that way.."joked Raynor "usually Joeyray and I only had to put some deadbeats in their place from staring at her picture for too long, I didn't figure I will have that problem with a girl"

Nova immediately snapped out of it and blushed. "Shut up Jim!"

"don't worry about him lil' lady, Jim is the possessive type." Barked the old man behind the bar as Jim made a grunting noise, "now, what can I get for you?"

Nova smiled and thought to herself, "at least Joeyray is on my side."

Before Nova could make her order, a group of man barged into the bar and surrounded the table that Jim and Nova are sitting at.

Patrons quickly ushered out of the establishment. The once lively bar is now filled with silence beside the music that softly played in the background.

"Your friends?" question Jim as Nova shook her head

"What do you boys want?" Jim said as he took another sip from his cup of whisky.

"Look Raynor, this is none of your business" Spatted one of the man. "we are here for her!"

At this moment, Joeyray got up from behind the bar with a shotgun and shouted "Now, now boys, I don't want any trouble, just turn around and be on your …" before he could finish, one of the man snatched the rifle out of Joeyray's hands and butted him in the face with the rifle.

Nova is mad now. As Jim rushed to the aid of Joeyray who's face is cover with blood from a broken nose. Nova unleashed a powerful telekinetic wave that knocked all of the intruders off their feet. Glass shattering behind Nova as she lift one of the man up by the collar of his shirt.

"What do you guys want from me?" Nova said venomously

Two men had recovered from the shockwave and ran towards Nova ready to tackle her but were repelled by Nova when she raised her hand at them, sending them flying out the door.

Suddenly, Nova felt a sharp pain to the back of her head as one of the men had smashed her with a bottle, shattering the bottle at the back of her head.

Nova glimpsed from the pain and just as the man was about to strike the stunned ghost again. Nova turned her head, preparing for the blow. But it never came.

Jim had grabbed onto the wrist of the assailant to prevent the blow.

"Now, that's no way to treat a lady" said Jim before punching the man in the face. "even if she is a ghost."

Nova clasped the back of her head with her hand as images flashes before her eyes.

* * *

_Nova's flashbacks~_

"_It still hurts, doesn't it? Inside, I mean" whispered Nova as she place her hand over Tosh's shoulder._

"_I'll be Fine… She caught me by surprise" Tosh turned to Nova. She looked deeply into his eyes._

"_You stood up for me" whispered Nova_

"_Would do it again, too…. "Tosh gently held Nova's hand in his own._

"_You are too beautiful…" Tosh stared deeply into her eyes…_

"_Tosh…?" Nova turned away… "You care too much"_

"_I have a lot to care about. First time in my life…" Tosh too turned and leaned over the balcony._

"_I just don't want you to get hurt." Nova's head sank as she look out the balcony. _

"_Hurt? You will never hurt me." Tosh said as he turned his face towards Nova. _

_Nova placed her hand on his cheeks. "You are so Intense! That's what's so good about you ,Tosh" as she continues to stroke his cheeks agin.. "You burn so bright…"_

_As Tosh turned his face to the touches of Nova, enjoying its gentle caress "Maybe what you're feeling… is the same thing I'm feeling.."_

_Nova was taken by surprise when Tosh held both her hands in his, with a pink glow to her cheeks and a sheepish smile on her face. "What…?"_

"_There is a blind spot in their surveillance… but I dunno"… Tosh whispered to Nova as his face inches closer and closers… all the while looking at her eyes.. "If they catch us…. It's against the rules…"_

_Nova looked innocently at Tosh.. "We're just talking, Tosh.. We haven't broken any rules… Yet…" as they both close their eyes and lean in for the …._

_End of Flashback._

* * *

Nova could see Jim talking to the man that she got pinned underneath her. Jim made the gesture for her to let go and she did, still dazed and confused as to what is happening around her. The intruders are gone now, Nova could see Jim turning towards her.. speaking with her but she just couldn't comprehend what he was saying.. all that she could pay attention to was the movement of his lips… the intensity of his eyes as he stared at her…. The sound of his voice and the feel of his hands on her shoulder and he shook her.

"What's going on in there Nova?" Jim shook the ghost, snapping her back into reality.

"Nothing.." Nova turned away from Jim to hide her blush. What is this feeling that she is having? Why the hell is blood rushing to her face? Why does her shoulder feel extremely cold where his hands once were.

"Look, the dominion are not too welcomed around these parts by the locals. You can hardly blame them for what Arturus Mengsk had put them through. When they see a ghost, they think of nukes" Explained Jim. "When we get back, you should change into something else to blend in better."

"You took a shot to the back of the head there, are you sure you are alright?" Jim approached the ghost and was inches from putting his hand on her shoulder.

Nova could feel the electricity of his touch coming and evasively moved to the bleeding bartender behind the counter.

"Are you alright?" Nova helps the old man up

"I've been through worst lil' lady, and it's all worth it" laughed the old man with a wide grin as Nova helped him up. Nova looked at him puzzled until she realized that she was clutching his arm to her chest, she blushed and pushed him off.

"Why are all man so perverted?" yelled Nova at the old barkeep who kept on laughing.

"Lil' lady, please forgive me, we don't get a lot of pretty ladies around these parts, its' hard not to stare" Joeyray slid a cup to where Nova is sitting. "Let me treat you to a drink."

"I will forgive this time….You pig." Nova muttered as she sat down.

Jim twitched at upon hearing those words from Nova. His mind slowly drifted to a time when he met a certain red hair beauty on Antiga Prime.

* * *

_Jim's memories~_

_Jim got to the rendezvous with his man as quickly as his legs would carry him. _

"_No body…" Mike Liberty exclaimed disappointingly, exhausted from the jog_

"_Don't worry Mike, I am sure the second in command of the Son of Korhal wouldn't let us down" Jim jokes as he pat the disappointed reporter in the back. No sooner than he finished the sentence. A figure zap into existence in front of him and his man and marched directly towards Jim. _

_The person was wearing the confederate formfitting battlesuits which hugged her curves very nicely. Jim was captured by the sway of her hips as she walked towards him. As her face comes clear, she lifted the visor she was wearing and put it over her head, she pushed a stray of her red velvety soft hair from her gorgeous green orbs and saluted him. She face carries a soft blush probably from the heat of the environment and her lips were full and luscious. Her voice were soft but strong and soothed Raynor deep in his heart when she spoke._

_Jim was enticed by this exotic beauty that stood before him. Images of things he wanted to do to her were filling his head…. His hands roaming through the length of her back, her lips pressed steamily onto his…. Her legs wrapped around him as he kissed the curvature of her jaw….their chest pressing together…. Her hair sliding through his fingers as he held her face and get lost into those deep emerald eyes…. The sound of his name escaping her lips as he thrus….."_

"_Captain Raynor, I have finished scouting out area and… YOU PIG!" shouted Kerrigan at Jim…_

_Kerrigan was used to man finding her attractive… but this Jim Raynor… his thoughts were soo… graphic…. Vivid… and intriguing…. **INTRIGUING?** .._

_As Sarah came to her senses from her angry out lash at the tall man in front of her.. she could hear him say.._

"_What? I didn't even say anything to you yet!"_

_She was compelled by this ex-law enforcement official from a backwater planet. She was surprise that he didn't deny it instead she continued "But you were THINKING it!"_

_Why is she acting this way? The normally cool, calm and emotionless ghost… felt offended at the thought of things that this man wants to do to her…She's confused.. yet there's a rush of excitement that laid underneath it all… hidden by the anguish she displayed towards him…_

"_Oh Yeah.. you are a telepath… " muttered Jim with a bitter emotion that Sarah is all too familiar with… but before she could probe him some more.. "Look, lets just get on with this, okay?" barked Jim._

"_Right…"_

_End of Jim's memories…_

* * *

Jim chuckled as his mind relived the memories of how he and his beloved Sarah first met… Boy did they got off on the wrong foot.

He felt a tug in his chest…a pain… he misses her… he constantly thinks of her…he is always reaching out to her in his thought in hopes that maybe…. She would open the connection between them just to let him know that she is ok…

As he took another swig of the whiskey in his hand…he turned to look at the younger ghost operative beside him who is laughing away with Joeyray… Sighing…. Now he is struck babysitting the babysitter who seems to constantly get herself into trouble….

Jim took another swig… and sighed.. "When will you talk to me Sarah… "

Jim took the bottle of whiskey and chugged the whole bottle as Joeyray and Nova watched on…

Nova bit her lips as she looked at Jim downing the bottle of whiskey..for the second time in her life... she is worried about someone ... "Second?" thought Nova to herself

"did i care about someone before?"... and what's with the images of her and Tosh that she experienced earlier... She doesn't remember everything yet but she clearly could not have feelings for Tosh when she was the one who ended his life...

"could we have been... together..? " sighed Nova as she too.. indulge to the liquid comfort that Joeyray's offering.. but she knows she can't have too many...

Someone's gotta be the safe driver home tonight...

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own starcraft. This story is just a version of how I wanted the Starcraft universe to be after heart of the swarm. Please don't sue me! And please review and let me know how I am doing! Thanks for Reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Where Our Hearts Yearns to be**

Chapter 4

_"Unfortunately, a super-abundance of dreams is paid for by a growing potential for nightmares." - Sir Peter Ustinov_

_**Mar Sara**_

_A woman hums softly as she stood by the kitchen sink, washing dishes. Her red hair fell gently about her face. As she checks the oven for the fruits of her labor, her cookies, she smiled to herself for the feat that she has accomplished. When she took the tray out of the oven, two strong hands wrapped around her waist and pulled the beauty into his body._

"_hmmm… are these the cookies that you promised me? Darling." Jim spoke as he breath in the scent of her hair.. God he loves the way she smelt.. an intoxicating aroma of cinnamon and cherry that made him crave for her. _

_Sarah Kerrigan wiggled herself around her captor and turned to face him. _

"_Yea, they are cookies" Sarah placed her index finger to her lips. "but who said they are for you?" _

"_Oh? Who else would they be for?" Jim tries to reach for the cookies but Sarah used her psionic powers to levitate the cookies out of his reaches. She wiggle a bit more out of the strong man's reaches and poked her delicate long fingers at his chest._

"_you, Mister! Are late again" pouted Sarah to her soul mate. _

_Jim knew she got him and sighed in defeat as he buried his head into her neck, kissing her softly on her shoulders._

"_I came home as quickly as I can, but the settlement needed my help to oversee some petty dispute" Jim whispered as his trail of kiss slowly inched toward her earlobe. _

"_Jim…" moaned Sarah.. he loved the way his name rolls off her tongue as she lifted her arm to brush away strands of her hair, granting Jim access to more exposed skin under her red locks. _

"_I brought you flowers…" Jim murmured as he focused on his delicate assault on the neck of the goddess in his arms. _

_He could feel her heart beat skip, he had gotten her favorite, red tulips. She quickly slipped out of his arms and head straight for the flowers, with the intent to neatly put them into the vase. As she moved towards the flower, Jim slapped her butt and made her jump a little, followed by a faint blush on her cheeks. _

"_you pig" Sarah sung happily with her tongue struck out at him.. How did a deadbeat like me get so lucky? Jim thought to himself._

"_Because you tricked me!" laughed Sarah as she read his thoughts_

"_you know… this pig could use some exercise, darlin" Jim churned suggestively while lusty images fill his head _

"_Jimmy… you know it's not good for the baby…" Sarah blushed at Jim's thought as she placed each flower into the vase with care._

"_I know" Jim sighed in defeat " I was just joking anyways.. what's for dinner?" Jim now with his hands on the cookies._

"_your cooking still needs some work.. but your cookies are delicious! not bad… for a ghost" teased Jim_

_Silence.._

"_Sarah?" questioned Jim as he walked to the living room where she was … No body…_

"_Sarah? Darlin? Where are you?" Jim walked to their bedroom.. _

_Jim's heart felt cold as he heard her scream from outside of the house and he ran as quickly as possible the the door._

_Outside an enormous dark figure held his Sarah off the ground by her hands. _

"_Let her go!" Jim was furious, the figure brought Sarah close to him and covered her for one second before she changed into the Queen of Blades._

_Jim was shocked, but she is still his Sarah! He made a mad dash towards the figure but was repelled by an invisible force field and fell onto the ground._

"_Jim….Raynor… You must choose…the queen of blades… or … the fate of the universe…. "_

"_No…. " Jim fell to his knees.._

_The dark figure created a psi-blade in his arm and pulled back.. ready to plunge it into the love of his life…._

_Jim watched… painfully…..hopelessly… as the pis-blade plunged into Kerrigan's back and out of her chest.._

_End of Dream~_

* * *

"SARAH!" Jim yelled as he shot up from his bed, drenched in cold sweat and tears… It was all just a dream…a bittersweet smile appeared on Jim's face… before the dark figure appeared… that's how life should have been for him and Sarah…they were going to be happy… he was going to restore the humanity that was lost in Sarah….they were going to heal... together….

He noticed a slim figure curled up into a little ball by the door. It was Nova, he smiled at the young ghost operative.

_She must have dragged my drunk-ass home from Joeyrays. _

Jim quietly lifted the sleeping blonde and placed her gently on the bed. His face was inches from hers when he heard her groan…. "Jim…..?"

"shh…. Go back to sleep, I am just going for a quick smoke" Jim reassured her. The blonde nodded her head and went back to sleep.

Nova needed the sleep. She had not been feeling herself lately. She had become sloppy in her missions and she couldn't quite understand why. She is the deadliest ghost in the dominion, but time and time again she ran into trouble and needed Jim Raynor to save her. Ever since the decommission of the ghost academy on Korhal, fragments of her erased memories kept on resurfacing.. Images of her life flashes before her eyes, and it's been happening at all the wrong times. Intruding her mind when she was least prepared to deal with them…. She had put on the psi-screen before this mission in hopes to block out her abilities to read people's thoughts so that she may focus on understanding the images that had been appearing in her head. But she may have left it on for too long. She turned off the psi-screen and shifted her head on the pillow.

_It smelt like him.. _as Nova breathed into the pillow and hugged it close to her. What are these feelings that she had been experiencing… as her mind reaches out to Jim's thoughts… she could feel the pain that he was in… she could feel that he is clutching onto Sarah Kerrigan for dear life… and he would give up everything in this world for her… _I wonder….. how it would feel like to be loved like that…_

Nova felt a new sensation wash over her…. Jealousy… and she knew it.

_Argghhhh… get it together Nova! You are here on an important mission! _She groaned into the pillow wanting to scream for the feelings that she is experiencing.

As her mind starts to wander again to a certain ex-marine outside, she could sense him, leaning against a tree with the wind blowing gently across his battle hardened face… his hands.. those strong, rough yet gentle hands.. _I wish I could feel them on my shoulders again…. _Nova blushed at the thought

_where the hell did that come from? _

Suddenly.. she felt another presence… someone else is probing Jim's mind…This dark powerful essence… but its not physically here in Mar Sara… it's at least ten light years away…Nova could feel the rage and the monstrosity of its powers… it could devour planets…. However.. whoever this presence is… its gently probing Jim as if he's delicate and precious to it… Nova can sense the care and the emotions of this essence…. Then…. She realized who it was …

_The Queen of Blades….._

_Sarah Kerrigan…._

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own starcraft. This story is just a version of how I wanted the Starcraft universe to be after heart of the swarm. Please don't sue me! And please review and let me know how I am doing! Thanks for Reading. **

_**A/N: thank you for all those who had reviewed my story thus far, I am really appreciative of your comments. It might take a little longer for me to update in the next little while because I have to study for my GMAT :'( but do not worry for a second that this story will be dropped. I have every intention of finishing it. Thanks and please keep reviewing! It will motivate me more to write faster! :P**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Where Our Hearts Yearns to be**

Chapter 5

_"It has been said that time heals all wounds. I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue, and the pain lessens, but it is never gone." - _Rose Kennedy

_**Char**_

Redden by the constant volcanic eruption and the bombardment of radiation; Char stood a planet that is covered in ashes with oceans of molten lava. Although life appears to be unlikely in such inhospitable conditions, the ex-confederate core world is now beaming with life on the surface. Billions of zerg are busy gathering from all over the Koprulu sector; the growls of zerglings and the screeches of hydralisk resonate in the air. The swarm is anxious, ready to execute the will of their master.

Amidst the chaos, a lone figure stands at the opening of a volcano, in perfect view of what would best resemble hell in front of her. She appears to be in a state of tranquility, eyes closed and unaffected by the horror that lies before her. Her mind is else where, light years away from Char. Reaching out to a man that stole something from her, something that she gave him long before she was the Queen of Blades, something that no one in the universe would believe she possess, her heart.

A drop of tears escaped her eyes and quickly evaporated due to the extremely high temperature. Kerrigan witnessed Jim's dream. She could feel him constantly reaching out to her, begging and pleading her to connect with him through their psionic link. But she knew it would only hurt him more.

_I am everything that you have lost…._

_I am everything that you never had…_

She tried her best to keep her distance from Jim since their last meeting in Mengsk's palace, she tried to be strong, but she couldn't. She needed to know that she still has Jim… she needed to know that she didn't lose him too. Witnessing Jim's dream only brought more pain for her. The life that she will never have, the child that she would have given everything in this world to conceive with Jim, the simple bliss of feeling Jim brush her hair.. It's all a far-fetched dream… She opened her eyes, fist clenched. She looked down at her body and her spirit dropped..

_Even if I wanted to… how can Jim ever want to be with "this". _Kerrigan thought as she looks at her armored body and the carapace that sticks out of her in odd angle. She let out a sigh and let her mind wander to a time… when it was all possible…

* * *

**_Kerrigan's memories_**

"_Sarah? How about you come get a real drink with me once we get back?" _

_Those words kept on ringing through her head as Sarah Kerrigan, the deadliest assassin in all of the Koprulu sector, sits nake in the shower of her quarters, letting steaming hot water wash over her. _

"_Ok Sarah… you can do this… it's only a friendly drink with a colleague, that's all, no big deal.. no sweat!" Sarah thought to herself.. _

_Suddenly a voice interrupted "No it's not and you know it! JIM ASKED YOU OUT! "_

"_Ohh… it's no big deal… Jim is probably just trying to be friendly… cause you know.. you helped him get back at the people that took his Johnny's life" Sarah countered_

"_Ahem,… who are you kidding missy? Did you not see the way he was looking at you after the mission? He clearly has feelings for you!" rebutted the voice_

"_Nahhhh! Jim is just being a pig…" Sarah reasoned_

"_Ohh please… would you just get out of the shower now before you burnt yourself… it wouldn't look nice when Jim undresses you tonight.. " suggested the voice_

"_Oh my god.. shut up! I am not that type of a girl…Plus.. I don't even have anything nice to wear tonight… " Sarah thought sadly_

"_Well then.. get out of the shower… and find something! You don't want to wear your battle suit on your first date now do you? Those things would be tricky for Jim to take off…"the voice teased_

"_SHUT UP!" Snapped Sarah at the voices in her head as blood began to rush to her face, making her glow a similar shade of red as her hair._

_Sarah hopped out of the shower and changed quickly. She flopped onto her bed with her still wet hair, droplets of water dangling by her bands. _

_Should I go?_

* * *

"_I am late! I am late! I am late!" thought Kerrigan as she speed walked as fast as humanly possible to Sam's place."I knew I shouldn't have tried on all those dresses… and this STUPID SANDAL! Argghh!"_

"_Please be there, please be there!" hoped Kerrigan as she entered the establishment._

_To her joy, Jim was sitting by the bar with his back towards her. Sarah silently approached the slumping man, catching up with her breath. She could feel his excitement, his anxiousness and his nervousness mirroring her own._

_When Jim turned around, Sarah could feel an elevated level of happiness radiating from Jim. She knew she caught this normally cocky and arrogant man breathless. The words that came out of his mouth further boosted her confidence in front of this man who had always seem to have the psionic power to make her weak in her knees..._

"_Sarah? You look….. amazing." Was all that Jim was able to choke out as he observed her beauty._

_Sarah Kerrigan stood in front of him, in a simple calf-length skirt and a halter-top that showed off her pale smooth shoulders. Her arms were tone with muscle but not bulky, her legs were long and slender with her small feet in a strappy sandal, her top revealed just a hint of her cleavage, which drove Jim wild with his imagination. Sarah's fiery red hair was loose and framed her face with a butterfly clip to keep some of her hair behind her ears. Jim had always loved the tom boyish ghost that leave trails of death behind her, but the nervous women that stood in front of him simply took his breath away. _

"_thanks" Sarah said as she gave Jim a sheepish grin that melted his heart. She looked down at her feet to avert his intense gaze."I am not sure if this is the right thing to wear… someone loaned it to me." _

_Jim slowly reached out with his hand and lifted her chin, the two can feel sparks fly as emerald meets brown. "Perfect darling"_

_With all the control that Jim had to resist kissing her, he torn his gaze from Sarah and pulled out a chair for her. Sarah shuddered at Jim's hands under her chin and was flattered by his act of chivalry. She could hear his thoughts "Was there anything about her that wasn't perfect?" _

_Sarah replied without hesitation "Plenty of things" as she exposed him to her little mind reading, ashamed "damn. Sorry about that. Been trying not to.. you know." _

_Before she could continue, Jim placed a finger on her lips and shushed her. "Honey, as long as you don't call me a pig again, you can read whatever you want. I want to be an open book for you."_

_Sarah's heart leaped with joy and a feeling that she had never felt before…._

_Love.._

**_End of memories_**

* * *

A genuine smile crept onto Kerrigan's face, a sight of rarity ever since she became the queen of blades. The smile was cut short when Za'gara, trotted towards her.

"My queen, the swarm has been assembled." Za'gara spoked with a hiss..

"Good, you have done well Za'gara" Kerrigan turned to face her. "Prepare the Leviathan, get Stukov, Dehaka and Abarthur ready for departure."

"What about me my queen?" Za'gara question, irritated that she was excluded.

"You will rebuild the swarm here on Char once we departed" explained Kerrigan. "Should anything happens to me, you will be the leader of the swarm."

"But my Queen.." Za'gara spoked hastily but was cut off by Kerrigan.

"You dare defy me?" Kerrigan's eyes glow

"As you commanded…" Za'gara said as she retreated

Kerrigan stared at the retreating figure of the brood mother, when she had disappeared from sight, she turned and looked into the blazing red sky…

She needs to find out more about this enemy… she needs to learn more of the prophecy… She needs to speak with Zeratul.

Before she seeks Zeratul out in Shakuras... she needs to see _him. _She knew she shouldn't…she knew meeting him would only hurt him more… but she needs to see him…she needed him to achieve inner peace before she can set out for her quest

_Jim…_

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own starcraft. This story is just a version of how I wanted the Starcraft universe to be after heart of the swarm. Please don't sue me! And please review and let me know how I am doing! Thanks for Reading. **

**A/N: I believe that next chapter may have adult themes in it..be aware! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Where Our Hearts Yearns to be**

Chapter 6

"_The defects and faults of the mind are like wounds in the body; after all imaginable care has been taken to heal them up, still there will be a scar left behind." Francois de la Rochefoucauld_

**Hyperion – Jim's Quarters **

_The sliding door closed and locked softly behind her. She's nervous as to what is about to happen. Sarah Kerrigan never had much experience with man. She turned around to the man who had captured her heart and came inches from making contact with his face. Eye level to his lips, Sarah could feel his hot breath on her. Jim tilted her chin upwards and slowly leaned into her.. A million thoughts raced through her mind as his lips came closer and closer._

"_this is really happening…" thought Sarah "but is this happening too fast? Am I just another notch under his belt?" _

_Jim could sense the uncertainty in Sarah's eyes. As he looked into those deep green orbs, he spoke up as if he's reading her thoughts. _

"_Sarah, I know you have every reason to doubt everyone and everything in this world…and I know that I can't replace Somo's place in your heart… But I want you to know that you can trust me… and.. " Jim stuttered ." I am in love with you."_

_Sarah knew she shouldn't but she had to read Jim's mind to make sure. She knew she shouldn't doubt him but life had been cruel to her. Too many times had she been used as a weapon, man in powerful position sees her as a tool to achieve a mean. _

_As she read through Jim's mind, for the first time in her life, she sees herself in a different light. She was a woman, not an assassin, she was pure and good, not with blood on her hands, she brought happiness and love, not death and despair… For the first time in Sarah's life, she felt what being loved feels like… and it felt good…_

_Sarah looked at Jim with her eyes slightly widen and remained quiet. Jim had never been afraid to follow his heart… but in this moment, he is truly afraid of the outcome. Minutes passed and Jim's heart dropped, taking her silence as rejection. Just as he was about to let go of Sarah who was in his embrace, she closed her eyes and kissed him. _

_Jim was taken by surprised at first but eventually regained his senses and kissed back with the suppressed passion that he had always held for woman in his arms. He drew her close to his body and could feel the pounding of her heart. Sarah's lip was everything that Jim had always imagined; they were soft and firm but yet aggressive at the same time. The two only separated to catch their breath. Sarah snaked her arms around his neck and pressed his face towards her as they engaged into another kiss. Jim licked her bottom lip and his teeth gently bit it, asking for permission to enter her mouth, which Sarah happily complied. _

_He slid his tongue into her mouth and their tongues clashed and danced gracefully with one another, neither is willing to submit to the passion of the other. _

"_Jim…" moaned Sarah into his ears as Jim's hands sneaked their way under her haltertop and rubbed the length of her back. In one swift motion, Jim lifted the deadly ghost into his arms without disrupting their kiss. As he gently placed her in his bed, Sarah took this opportunity to untie the knot that held her halter-top. Jim lost his breath as it slid off her, the glow of the star outside his window illuminated Sarah's skin and gave her angelic aura. Sarah blushed deeply as Jim continued to stare at her. _

"_you know it's rude to stare, you pig" teased Sarah as she covered her breast with her arms. Her cheeks were rosy red from the excitement and the anticipation._

_Jim wasted no time to crashed down on her, kissing her feverously before assaulting her neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses. Sarah grasped and whimpered, knowing that Jim had left a hickey for her to deal with tomorrow morning. He continued to move down to the valley of her breast, he gently kissed around it before reaching up and in one swift motion capture her aching nipple in his mouth. His tongue circled it while his teeth gently nipped at it. With his other hand, Jim massages her other breast using his thumb to flick the tip occasionally. Sarah's eyes were closed tightly. She felt his hands trailed up her leg and when it got to the top of her skirt, he pulled it down along with her underwear. Jim briefly lifted himself off of the naked girl underneath him and took in the beauty he has trapped under his arm._

_Sarah was afraid to look into Jim's eyes, not out of fear, but out of shyness. No one in this world had ever seen her naked before. As if sensing her insecurities, Jim chuckled and kissed her softly on her lips. "you are beautiful". This gentle side of Jim made Sarah melt underneath him, gathering up all her courage; _

_Sarah made a cute pout "it's not fair that I don't have anything on while you are still fully clothed". She made a move for his belt buckle with her hands but Jim lifted both her arms above her head._

"_all is fair in love and war, darling" Jim said with a smirk. _

"_Oh ya?" Sarah grinned evilly. Before Jim had time to react, she flipped him and now lay on top of him._

_Sarah closed her eyes and placed her delicate hand on Jim's chest, making his clothes disappear._

"_that's not fair!" Jim cried out._

"_All is fair in love and war, right darling?" Sarah laughed but was quickly silenced when Jim flipped her again. _

_Before she could utter a single word, Jim went down and kissed her inner thigh, sending shivers of pleasure down Sarah's spine. Jim continued to kiss his way up, and he was getting close to her core. He kissed around it, making Sarah let out a small, suppress scream of ecstasy. When Jim's mouth finally made his way to her core, her hands gripped tightly on to the bed sheet. She felt as if she was going to explode! Jim's mouth continued its sweet assault at her core until she couldn't suppress it anymore and moaned out his name. Sarah felt tension building and knew that she was at her breaking point. _

"_Oh.. Jim…" Sarah gasped, feeling his tongue. Jim smirked; he knew what was to come. He pulled away from her leaving her on the edge. Sarah finally opened her eyes, ready to beat him senseless for leaving her hanging but was stopped when she looked right at Jim who had positioned himself above her._

"_Sarah… we can turn back right now if you want darling" he asked her softly. Sarah smiled and with her hands, pulled his hips onto her. Taking her smile as approval, Sarah opened her legs and in one swift motion, Jim enter her. _

_Jim felt something torn, and the sudden realization drew horror on his face. _

"_You… are a virgin?" Jim gasped.. as he felt himself being enveloped by her. "I am so sorry, I would have been more gentle! I didn't know, I always thought that you and Somo…" blurted Jim but he was silenced by Kerrigan who just leaned in to kiss him, with her eyes still clenched close as the pain was rushing through her body. _

"_it's ok Jim.. Somo and I… we were never more than friends, although he had feelings for me, i have never felt what I feel for you when I was with him…" explained Sarah as the pain slowly subside "Now …please.. just.. hold still for a little bit… " _

_Jim nodded and stayed where he was, pain wrenched in his heart knowing that he had hurt her. As he torment himself over his stupidity, he felt Sarah move against him. Against his will he let out a moan._

"_Are you alright now?" Jim asked, having trouble controlling himself. Sarah nodded and Jim slowly moved out before thrusting in again. Half expecting pain, Sarah let out a gasp; pleasure replaced by the pain she once felt. She instinctively wrapped her legs around Jim as he slowly began to thrust into her, with each thrust deeper than the last. _

"_Jim… please… faster!" Sarah cried making Jim go faster. Jim groaned as he slid in and out of her slickness. The world around him seem to fade as he lost himself into her. _

"_Jim.. harder.. please.." moaned Sarah, bringing herself closer to him. Jim did the best he can as Sarah's wall began to tighten around him, she knew she was close._

"_JIM!" Sarah screamed, her body in ecstasy as she climaxed. However, Jim didn't stop, the more experienced man smirked at her as he continued to thrust._

_Sarah could feel him moving inside her, her mind went blank as he filled her. With her legs around his waist, Jim continued to thrust faster and faster._

"_Ji..Jim… Jimm.. JIMM.. Oh God.. Jimm!" Sarah screamed repeatedly, her walls tightened around him as she was pushed over the edge for a second time. _

_Jim can feel her wall constricting around him and he pumped faster and harder into her, her walls milking him of his essence. With one final thrust, he released into her. Both exhausted with droplets of sweat layering their body. Jim pulled out of Sarah and wrapped his arm around her as he lay down. She is **his** now._

_As they turned to face each other, Jim pulled both of Sarah's hands, kissing it before placing it on his chest. He looked deeply into her eyes as he whispered those three little words.. _

"_I love you"…._

**_end of memories!~_**

* * *

"I love you too Jim" murmured Kerrigan with her eyes closed as she relived one of the happiest moments of her human life. She sat alone in the command room of the leviathan.

"My queen, we are ready to enter the orbit of Mar Sara" reported Izsha

"good, I will go to Mar Sara alone." Command Kerrigan "no one is to enter the planet besides me under any circumstance. Are we clear?"

"Yes, my queen." Answered Izsha

Kerrigan's last thoughts as she entered the drop pod.

_Do you still love me Jim?_

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own starcraft. This story is just a version of how I wanted the Starcraft universe to be after heart of the swarm. Please don't sue me! And please review and let me know how I am doing! Thanks for Reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Where Our Hearts Yearns to be**

Chapter 7

"_It was once said that love is giving someone the ability to destroy you, but trusting them not to." - unknown_

**Mara Sara**

_"I need to tell you something." Tosh places a hand on Nova's shoulder. "Look, I know this may not seem like the right time, But… I still have feelings for you." _

_"I didn't break up with you because I wanted to stop seeing you…" Tosh continued as he looked into Nova's eye. _

_"I did it because I didn't want to put you in danger, I didn't want you hurt.. But breaking up, that hurt you worse." Tosh whispered as he pulled Nova into his embrace. "I am sorry.."_

* * *

_"Tosh! Are you clear?!" Nova spoke into her communicator. "I need to do this! NOW!" _

_"Do it. I'm CLEAR" came a reply._

_Nova's eyes starts to glow as she let out a massive psionic blast that leveled everything in a four-block radius. _

_"What am I becoming?" Nova questioned herself as she stared into the once zerg infested terrain that now laid waste._

_"Tosh?" Nova spoke into the communicator with no reply. _

_She ran frantically to his last known location to find him lying on the ground unconscious. Hot tears streaks down her cheeks as she look at the man she loved._

_LOVED…._

_End of Nova's memories_

* * *

In the kitchen, Jim woke up to the sound of soft whimper. He followed the sound into his bedroom, where he was greeted by a small figure curled up into a ball. Tears washed over Nova's face as she cried. Jim felt a tinge of sadness and sympathy as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he whispered softly to the young ghost.

"I killed him… Jim" came a small voice.

"Killed who?" Jim was baffled. The strong and deadly ghost in front of him has been reduced to a whimpering vulnerable girl.

"I killed Tosh…" Nova choked out between tears. "I killed a man that I love."

"What?" Jim was confused. " I thought you wanted him dead.."

"that was because I don't remember.. as a ghost, we were always getting our brains wiped.." cried Nova…

"shhh… listen, it's not your fault" Jim tried to calm the volatile ghost down. "You didn't know what you were doing."

_"Damn you Arturus, even in death you are still ruining the lives of the innocent." _Jim thought to himself.

"I should have known Jim… I loved him… I should have known that even if I were brain wiped" Nova cried even harder as tears flows freely down her cheeks.

"It's ok" churned Jim as he hugged the ghost. "It's not your fault.. you were just following orders.."

Nova returned his embrace and hugged Jim tightly as she continues to cry. As Nova calms down from her uncontrollable sob, she started hiccupping.

Jim looked down at the girl in his arm and couldn't help but to think to himself how adorable Nova looks with her rosy cheeks and glistering green eyes. She seems so vulnerable and Jim just seems to have this irresistible urge to protect her. He felt as though she's someone important that he wants to protect….

Jim's train of thought was interrupted when he felt something wet on his chest. He couldn't make out what it was at first, but soon realize that Nova was giving him soft kisses on his chest. Jim wanted to pushed her away from Nova held on tightly.

"I know what you were thinking." Nova said in a tiny voice as she made her way up to Jim's face.

"_oh right she's a telepath!" _Jim mused to himself.

"Listen Nova, it's not what you think" as he gently push her off. "Besides, you are not in your right mind right now."

"But…" spoke up Nova but was cut short by Jim who lifted her up and put her in his bed.

She gestured Jim to join her, patting the empty side of the bed but was greeted with him tossing his sheets over her head.

"Besides, I am taken." Chuckled Jim before walking out of the room.

Heat radiating from her cheeks, Nova touches her lips and reminisce of the sensation she felt from kissing Raynor's chest. She stared at the air that the man she fell for once stood.

"James Raynor…." Nova whispered clunging onto the bed sheet and fell into the bed.

* * *

Outside Jim's House

_"Pheewww… that was an awkward moment right there." _Jim thought to himself as he lit a cigarette. It seems that Swann was right on the ball again.

_Scary, female assassin type that's going to wine up trying to kill you someday. _

Leaning against the tall oak tree outside his house, he chuckled to himself for always seeming to attract the attention of deadly female.

No matter how attractive she maybe, Jim knew that it was hopeless; he knew that he could only love Kerrigan. She was the only one who ever connected with him so deeply, the only person who he trust with his own life and the only women he ever wanted to be with. He knew this when she reinfested herself to save him… he had the opportunity to remove the biggest threat to the universe… but because of his love for her.. he couldn't kill her when she gave him the pistol…..No matter what Sarah had done, how many people she'd killed, how ever much she had hurt him by reinfesting herself, he know deep in his heart that he would love her til the very end.

"is that true?" a quiet voice from the shadow with purple eyes suddenly alerted Jim.

"What?" Jim questioned with his hand on his pistol. "Who's there?"

"I said.. is it true that you still love me… after all that I had done" the Queen of blade emerged from the shadows, "Jim.. do you still love me after what I have become?"

Jim stared at Sarah as silence filled the air. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"How can you still love me when I have done the things that I have done?" Sarah took another step towards Jim until she is in arm lengths to him.

The sudden motion startled Sarah; she was enclosed in his arms again, she could hear his heart beat again with her ears just like the first time she laid her head on top of him.. Just like the first time they made love. She could feel the unspoken feel of longing and love that Jim is whispering to her in his hug.

"Sarah Louise Kerrigan…" Jim spoke softly as he separate from her and looks deeply into her eyes. He leans in but she pulls away.

"please Jim, you don't want to kiss me when I am like _this"_

What Jim said next made even the queen of blade weak in her knees.

Jim cups her face and whispered, "I don't care what you look like, you are the only women that I will love til the end of time." Before sealing his promise to her with a kiss.

**AN: Sorry for not updating for sooo long. I have been really busy with a new job and my application to grad school! :x DO NOT WORRY, this story will continue! ... just very slowly :( **

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own starcraft. This story is just a version of how I wanted the Starcraft universe to be after heart of the swarm. Please don't sue me! And please review and let me know how I am doing! Thanks for Reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Where Our Hearts Yearns to be**

Chapter 8

_"It is only in love and murder that we still remain sincere" Friedrich Durrenmatt_

**Mar Sara **

Sarah couldn't help but let out a blissful sigh as she watched Jim snore slightly in his sleep. She has been extremely giddy since last night. She placed her hands on her lips as she savor the intensity of the kiss that Jim and her shared last night and the vow he made to her.

_"…. I will love you til the end of time Sarah Louise Kerrigan, don't you ever forget that" Jim gasped after he broke away from their kiss to catch their breath. _

As they lay on the branch of the Oak tree outside his cabin, the queen of blades is curled into a tiny ball within the arm of the man she loves more than life itself. Her wings wrapped around the couple in a protective embrace. The rays of the Mar Saran sun slowly emerge from the horizon and a spectacular array of orangey reddish light illuminated the blue sky. She lifted her head slightly to capture the beautiful light show that was on full display.

"beautiful" whispered the queen of blade and the man of her dreams in unison.

Their eyes met and a wave of tranquility washed over the human-zerg couple.

"I wish I could wake up to the beautiful sunrise with you by my side every day." Whispered Sarah as she doodled on Jim's chest.

"I didn't mean the sunrise was beautiful, I meant YOU are beautiful" said Jim as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

If it was possible for zerg to blush, Sarah Kerrigan was then definitely blushing. "You don't mean that..I am horribly disfigured right now."

Jim turned her head to face him. "Sarah, don't look at yourself through your eyes, see yourself through mine."

"I know what you see Jim… but you can't possibly find me physically attractive like this" whined Sarah.

"You offended me Sarah" Jim said in mock disgust. "I thought you know me better than that."

Sensing Jim's playfulness, Sarah said "Well. Mister.. remember that one time? In antiga prime?"

_Checkmate!_

Jim sighed in defeat as he buried his face into her neck and kiss it softly.

Sarah giggled and moaned into his ear, "don't think you can drop the subject by distracting me"

"Oh… Sarah.. you underestimate me" whispered Jim into her ears which send shivers down her spine.

Sarah started to pant heavily as Jim's kisses made their way to her lips.

_How did he get so good with his kisses?_

Just before he kisses her lips, he moved an inch from her face and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you" Jim breathed as Sarah felt his hot breath on her face. Just as he was about to lean in…

"_Jim?"_

* * *

Nova woke up with a bright smile. She now understands what she really wants. She wants Jim Raynor.

She made her way into the kitchen with resolve to find the man that captured her heart and found the kitchen lifeless.

It was empty and his bottle of liquid indulgence sits on the kitchen table sparkling from the ray of the sun_. _

As Nova made her way outside, the bright sun caused her to squint and she could hear Jim's voice although she wasn't able to see him.

Nova uttered his name with her hands over top of her eyes, trying to better locate the source of his voice.

She was greeted by the claws of the queen of blades aiming for her throat.

Nova instinctively dodges to the left as Sarah's hand missed her throat by mere inches.

"Kerrigan!" Nova shouted as she shaped her psionic blade on her left hand. "What did you do to Jim!"

"What did I do to him?" snarled Kerrigan with menace.

"YOU GAVE HIS LIFE AWAY TO MENGSK AND ALMOST GOT HIM KILLED" as Sarah launched herself towards Nova.

Although Nova was a class 10 ghost, she was no match for the queen of blades as Sarah lay on top of her with one hand holding both of Nova's hand above her head and her other hand pulled back, ready to strike.

Nova closed her eyes, ready for the finishing blow.

"SARAH! STOPPP!" yelled Jim as he tumbled out of the tree.

Seeing Jim land on his ass made Sarah worry as she quickly let go of the helpless ghost underneath her and rush to his side.

"Are you ok?" Sarah grabbed a hold of Jim's arm as she helped him up.

"I may not be as young as I used to be" Jim chuckled as he brushed himself off "But these old bones can still take a beating"

Nova made her way to Jim and grabbed him on the other arm as they help him get up.

If looks could kill, Nova would have died a thousand deaths as Sarah shot daggers at ghost with her eyes.

"Well.. ain't I living every man's dream with two beautiful gals all over the helpless ol' me" Jim trying to break the tension with no avail.

"You are not funny.." Sarah muttered as she turned her back towards Nova "What the hell are you doing here!"

"I am here under the order of Valerian to protect and serve commander Raynor until he is ready to return to duty" Nova said as she clings onto Jim's arms.

"So you are Mengsk's dog, doing his biddings" hissed Kerrigan

"And you are a heartless monster that killed millions" barked back Nova

Both women turned to face each other, ready to settle the score.

Just as they were about to attack one another again, Jim fell to the ground.

Both women's aggression evaporated and quickly turned into affection as they both hurdled around the fallen man.

Kerrigan picked Jim up while Nova opened the door and directed the queen of blades to Jim's room in the cabin.

Nova went to get Jim some water while Kerrigan laid Jim on his bed, she placed a hand on his fore head and instantly knew Jim was faking it.

She hit him on the chest and Jim let out a cough.

"I think you should take up a job in acting after your days as a commander is over" muttered Kerrigan as she surveys the room.

"Well… How else was I suppose to get two of the most powerful women in the universe to stop fighting?" smiled Jim as he laid on the bed.

"And you got some explaining to do!" Kerrigan glared at Jim "Why was she sleeping on YOUR BED?"

"Is this the reason why you got so good at kissing?" questioned Sarah as she looks at Jim suspiciously

"Sarah, I've always been a good kisser…" Joked Jim as her glaze turned cold.

Cold sweat starts to drip down Jim's forehead as she slowly move towards him.

Jim gulped.

_This is going to be a LONG day._

**A/N: I've written this a while ago but never got around to updating it L Hope you guys enjoy and please review! Let me know how you guys like it :D**


End file.
